This invention relates to a coax assembly and the method of arranging and positioning the individual wires within that assembly.
Wire separators have been used in automobiles to separate ignition wiring prior to 1950. These devices act to space rigid wiring materials. 3-M Corporation has used comb-like structures for separating and locating wire as an element of the tooling in their Displacement Connector product line. This product has been offered for sale since 1968.
Coax assemblies which include separators are well known throughout the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,106 and 4,277,124 provide known arrangements in which the wires are locked into housings which are then connected to shrouds having terminals. These devices lack flexibility because the wires are locked into position prior to being positioned within the shroud. Other similar and more complex arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,883 and 4,767,355.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,530 shows an arrangement where a comb horizontally and vertically separates the wires for positioning into a housing. The comb along with the wires is moved into the housing part way. The comb then becomes stationary and the wires are pushed through the comb into passageways within the housing where they are secured. In this arrangement, it is the housing which separates and positions the wire ends.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sturdy coax assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a coax assembly which can easily and accurately be assembled.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive coax assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a comb for use with a coax assembly which acts to separate and hold positively the ends of a coax wire package.